Memory Alpha:Nominations for administratorship
bg:Memory Alpha:Номинации за администратори de:Memory Alpha:Administrator-Kandidaten nl:Memory Alpha:Nominaties voor Administratorschap Please read the full policy on becoming an administrator before nominating someone for administrator privileges. Nominations submitted on this page are considered for at least seven days; during this time, both Administrators and registered members may express their opinions and vote. Unregistered members may not vote. Nominations must be unanimously approved in order to be accepted. Nominations that are unresolved after fourteen days will be rejected. Past nominations, both rejected and accepted, can be viewed here. Morder (9/0/0) I would like to nominate Morder for admin. Morder has been at Memory alpha for more than a a year and a half. In that time, he's made more than 5,000 edits. In the past month, he's been our second-most frequent contributor (after Alan, of course). But it isn't editcount that makes me believe Morder would be a fantastic admin. Morder has made a significant positive impact with his edits. While many of his edits are substantive content additions, Morder also makes hundreds of crucial (and painstakingly boring) behind-the-scene edits, (for example he recently fixed navigation boxes on lot of pages, and added the missing disclaimer to book excerpts). Morder has also demonstrated good judgment. He contributes positively behind the scenes, offering his 2 cents on talk pages, and other issues. That being said, Morder tends to stay out of some of the more mean-spirited back-and-forth that sometimes goes on here. He seems to keep his cool, avoiding edit wars, personal attacks, and the likes. I think the combination of commitment and good judgment shown by Morder over the past 19 month demonstrates he is fit to serve as an administrator. --- Jaz 07:33, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :Accepted — Morder 08:58, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Support * Support (implicit from nomination). --- Jaz 07:33, 5 June 2009 (UTC) * Support. Jaz summarized it well- Morder makes excellent contributions and understands MA's policies. He is a friendly contributor and I believe would be an excellent admin.--31dot 18:02, 5 June 2009 (UTC) * Support, big time. I was actually going to nominate him myself in the near future. Blast you, Jaz! :-P --From Andoria with Love 18:17, 5 June 2009 (UTC) *'Support' I think (hope) I've been around long enough and contributed enough to vote. I've noticed Morder's name all over the place making improvements to the site, very dedicated indeed. -- DhaliaUnsung 18:26, 5 June 2009 (UTC) *'Support'. I agree completely and support Shran's comment. – Tom 19:09, 6 June 2009 (UTC) *'Support'. Made significant contributions following the new film, along with other articles. Seems like every other edit is made by this user.- JustPhil 19:42, 6 June 2009 (UTC) *'Support' - He will make an excellent drone...er admin.– Cleanse 23:53, 6 June 2009 (UTC) *'Support'. I thought Morder was an admin for many months due to his frequent edits and professional and helpful attitude.— Vince47 00:10, 7 June 2009 (UTC) *'Support'. Oooh, an admin-drone, I like that! -- Renegade54 02:01, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Oppose Comment